leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purebreaker/Elza, The Falsely Accused
|alttype = |date = |health = 80 |attack = 80 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 430 (+85) |mana = 200 (+45) |damage = 51 (+ 3.4) |range = 175 |armor = 18 (+ 2.3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.675 (+ 2%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.5) |manaregen = 3.4 (+0.4) |speed = 345 }}Elza, The Falsely Accused is a unit in Brave Frontier. Concept based off Inferno Goddess Elza from Brave Frontier, I couldn't really decide if she was supposed to be a fighter or a mage due to her skills being suited to fighters and mages. Then I decided to make her a half-fighter, half-mage. Could probably be OP, who knows? Abilities Elza swings her double-edged scythe in an arc in front of her, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and silences them for 1.1 seconds. Elza will regenerate 1% of her maximum health if it kills an enemy unit. |leveling= |cooldown= 13 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 300 }} Elza summons the souls of the dead from her scythe, empowering her next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage and heal herself for a percentage of the damage dealt. Enemies killed by an empowered basic attack will summon 2 ghosts that lasts for 5 seconds to deal magic damage to nearby enemies. These ghosts deal damage equal to 20% of Elza's AD. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Elza cleaves at an enemy champion with her scythe, dealing physical damage and causing them to bleed dealing magic damage. The affected target is also inflicted with Grevious Wounds and take 20% bonus damage from all sources except from Elza herself for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 450 }} Elza jumps towards an enemy unit and causes a 1200-unit field of darkness that deals physical and magical damage to all enemies caught in the field. Enemies caught are silenced for 0.25 seconds and all damage is increased by a percentage for both allies and enemies while in the field (Extermination's damage is not affected). |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 175 |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Lore Inferno Elza The second imperial princess of the Bariura Empire, and the only one of Alice's sisters who actually shares the same mother. She showed great ability and brilliance since infancy, thus a lot came to be expected from her in the future. However, she apparently committed a sin when she tried to protect her younger sister from a sinister plot by her relatives to take over the throne, and was imprisoned for a long time. Knowing that she was being falsely accused, the emperor kept her imprisoned anyway, but would sometimes have her carry out missions in absolute secrecy. She was released just before the great war with the gods, but the emperor commanded her to protect Alice over his own self. Inferno Queen Elza The second imperial princess of the Bariura Empire and Alice's older sister. Ordered by her father, the emperor, to protect Alice over himself, he gave her a great scythe that consumed the souls of the dead. However, she was strictly forbidden to reveal her existence to her sister Alice. After her imprisonment, she continued worrying about her sister, ultimately becoming her shadow and protecting her out of pure devotion. She had no idea of her father's intentions of making both her and her sister more powerful through weaponry. Inferno Goddess Elza The second imperial princess of the Bariura Empire and Alice's older sister. Facing Alice's dead body lying cold on the battlefield, Elza blamed herself for her sister's death. However, at that moment she remembered the hidden power of the great scythe her father, the emperor, had given her. This power chips away at the heart of the user while collecting a vast amount of souls, allowing the user to revive any deceased person of their choice. It is unclear as to whether the great scythe wielding figure that appeared in the battlefield next was a god or a human, and even less clear as to which of the sisters it could have possibly been. Mini Note This could be really be OP due to her ult but it can create really funny times and regarding her lore, she has a bad father doesn't she? Category:Custom champions